Prior to the present invention there have been almost unlimited varieties of hair curlers, and of the roll-up type there have been various attaching means including hair pins, ribbons, and the like, after manually rolling the hair thereupon. All such has been very time consuming, and although the years have gone by, there heretofore have not been developed any real solutions to the problem of difficulty and delay and wasted time in the mounting thereof.